


AWOL

by madcatm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcatm/pseuds/madcatm
Summary: The first time Dean kisses Cas, he runs away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short af, but I've had this sitting in my docs for over a year after I wrote it down in a scramble when the idea hit me. Fixed up the million typos and crafted into something that hopefully makes sense. Enjoy

The first time Dean kisses Cas, he runs away.

They have just gotten back from a successful hunt, and as the case was just a simple one, Sam had stayed at the bunker, so it’s only the two of them and Cas is riding shotgun.

They’re pulling up and Cas is talking about something, some nerdy thing that Sam would be eating up (and that Dean kind of is too, though he’d be the first to deny it). All Dean can do is listen to the deep melodic sound of Cas’s voice as he corrects some kind of historical inaccuracy from the documentary they watched last night. Dean’s so caught up he doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s parked up in the garage and is leaning across the bench seat into the angel’s space.

The kiss doesn’t last long. Mostly because when Cas fails to immediately reciprocate it, Dean pulls back and is out of the car, and then the garage, before any kind of other response can be made, whether positive or negative.

They don’t talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I finished this thing

Not for the first hour anyway. Castiel is left reeling when Dean leaves. He brings a hand up to his lips and gently traces them while staring out of the still open door of the impala that dean had neglected to close in his hurry to be gone. He’s not sure how long he stays there, but it’s long enough that Dean doesn’t come back, and after sitting there for more than half an hour with no sign of sound or movement near the garage, Castiel gets tired of waiting. He leaves the garage after properly shutting up the impala and making sure there wasn’t anything left on by Dean that could cause the car damage, but it seems Dean’s muscle memory for taking the keys when having to abandon the impala in a hurry during hunts has held up even in this situation. Castiel isn’t sure how he should feel about the fact that Dean’s fight or flight was triggered by kissing him.

The halls of the bunker are quiet as he enters but he finds Sam situated at one of the tables in the library when he reaches it. He breathes a sigh of relief at the sign of some normality.

“Sam, have you seen Dean?” Castiel feels bad for bypassing pleasantries of ask how Sam himself is doing, especially after he hasn’t seen the other man for a couple of days, but the current matter feels pressing enough to justify it.

Sam looks up at the sound in a way that suggests he was expecting a disruption, “Cas, hey. Uh, yeah. He blew through here a little while ago and I heard his door slam. Is everything okay?” he says, frown marring his brow conveying his confusion and concern.

Castiel avoids direct eye-contact. “Something...happened. Did he say anything to you?”

Sam shrugs, “I tried, but other than finding out that you weren’t dead or anything I didn’t get far with yelling through his door. I thought the hunt probably just went badly.”

“Um, no, actually it went very well.” Sam’s frown deepens further. 

“Did something happen between you guys?”

“You could say that,” Cas scoffs.

Sam smiles slightly, judging that there’s no immediate danger, and that this is, as he hoped, just another DeanCas “thing”. “Anything I can do?”

Castiel smiles sadly. “No Sam, I don’t think so. Thank you anyway.”

 

Castiel decides to go talk to Dean and ‘clear the air’ as the hunter would say. Although he’s not really sure how to go about the conversation when he’s pretty sure that the reason Dean ran has something to do with the kiss not being what he had hoped it would be or regretted it after he tried. Maybe he could ask to try again, if Dean will give him a chance he’s not about to throw it away when this might be his only one.

Castiel knocks on the door lightly in case Dean had decided to go to sleep and calls through the door.

“Dean? It’s me. Can we-can we talk please?” Castiel stumbles over his words. He doesn’t get a response, but the shuffling inside the room suggests that the silence isn’t because Dean has fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry if the, uh, kiss, wasn’t what you’d hoped for. I-,” Castiel sighs, “If you’d maybe allow me to try again? You caught me somewhat unawares before-”

Castiel is cut off by the door opening sharply and is faced with red-rimmed green eyes. They stare at each other for a moment without moving until Dean tries to speak, then swallows, and tries again in a small voice. “Are you serious?” 

Castiel withdraws slightly, fearful of being made a joke of if the question isn’t aimed the way he so greatly hopes it is, and nods once conclusively.

A tentative smile breaks out on Dean’s face as he mumbles ‘I’m an idiot’ before he steps into Castiel’s space and places his hand against the side of the angel’s face and brings their lips together. 

Dean’s lips are incredibly soft and warm to the touch and Castiel is incredibly happy to have a second chance to appreciate them properly. Castiel ends up backed against the wall opposite Dean’s door as he attempts to respond to the kiss better than the last time in a way that will hopefully have Dean doing it again. When they pull away to breath, or rather for Dean to breath, the hunter rests their foreheads together and Castiel feels him laugh. 

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Dean chuckles, sounding giddy, “Didn’t want it.” ‘Didn’t want me’ goes unsaid.

It only takes Castiel a second to connect what Dean’s saying and changing his whole memory of the kiss in the impala. He adds his own laugh. “You’re right.”

Dean looks up, fearful and goes to pull away when Castiel catches his wrist and holds his hand where it is still planted on the side of his face. He smiles widely and warm at Dean. 

“You are an idiot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I managed to give y'all a happy ending. Fancy that.   
> Hope you all liked the conclusion, please leave a kudos and a comment if you can, it means so much. Thanks to the people who commented on the first chapter cos you helped get me to finish this! :)
> 
> madcatm on tumblr, come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this if people like it, but either way please leave a kudos or comment if you have the time, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
